My Angel
by Hikari Ren
Summary: Harry Potter is anything but normal - especially when everything is changing. Angel!Harry. M/M slash. rated T to be safe. BTW I don't own harry potter - this is my disclaimer coz I forgot to put it on my story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I've had this Fanfic written for a while so I decided to post the first couple of chapters. Read and review – tell me what you think of my fic! =)**

**On with the story....**

**Chapter 1: Prologue:**

Once, long ago, many angels walked among the humans. The wizards, humans who could see angels for what they truly were, revered them and the angels were treated as Gods. It was an honour to have an angel marry into your family if the angel chose a wizard as its mate.

One angel, who lived in ancient Rome, chose a non-magical human as its mate. He was shunned by his fellow angels and forever shamed.

The angel passed on to heaven. But the recessive angel gene was passed from him to his only daughter, all the way down, mother-to-daughter and father-to-son, to his many-greats grandson.

This grandson was born into magical England, and sent, as every magical child was, to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. He was sorted into Gryffindor and played Quidditch brilliantly.

This grandson was Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Three Tragedies**

Harry Potter sat in his bedroom in Privet Drive. He had taken a small knife from the kitchen and he had sliced his arms vigorously. Harry had tried talking the guilt from his godfather's death away, he had tried writing it down but _nothing_ had worked Then Harry had seen the knife sitting on the kitchen bench, glinting in the last rays of sunlight.

That was how Harry found himself sitting in his small bedroom with said knife and cuts on his arms.

Ruby red blood dripped on to the worn and dirty carpet, staining it permanently.

"I don't deserve to live while everyone else is dying. I have a life ahead of me but because of me, they don't. Cedric, Sirius, Mum and Dad. Too many people have died because of me. There have been so many deaths lately, will one more really matter?" Harry whispered, raising the knife so it hovered above a bright blue vein on his wrist.

Hedwig shrieked and flapped her wings, trying to draw Harry's attention away from taking his own life.

But Harry was oblivious to all the noise. The knife sunk into his arm and blood spurted everywhere.

When the knife cut his skin, he felt no pain. He was doing the whole world a favour. Soon the world was spinning and fading. He only vaguely registered Hedwig's desperate screeches, she would be better off without him anyway. Harry's last though before the darkness engulfed him was that he hadn't opened Hedwig's cage so she could fly away and find a better owner.

Three days later at number Four Privet Drive...

"What happened to my Diddykins?" Petunia Dursley screeched.

The policemen had no answer to the frantic woman's questions. Fortunately for Petunia and her husband Vernon, Albus Dumbledore walked on to the property at that moment.

The sparkle that usually resided in his eye was not there today. He walked briskly over to the unmoving body of Dudley Dursley.

"Ah, Mrs. Dursley. This is your son Dudley?"

"Yes! What's wrong with my Dinky Diddydums?" the wretched woman sobbed.

"It would seem, Mrs. Dursley, that your son has met a dementor. His soul is gone – worse than dead. Now, my main purpose for coming was to speak with Harry. Where might I find him?"

"Upstairs! But what about my Duddy?!"

"Nothing can be done for him. Excuse me; I must speak with Harry immediately."

Albus Dumbledore turned away from the hysterical woman and made his way up to Harry's room. He opened the door and saw a body slumped on the floor.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked cautiously. He scanned the room for other sources of life, but his eyes fell upon a cage which held a snowy owl. A very dead snowy owl.

Albus Dumbledore almost swore.

"Severus will know what to do. I'll get him. Fawkes!"

Fawkes appeared in the smallest bedroom in 4 Privet Drive. Dumbledore was busy scribbling a note to Severus on the nearest piece of parchment.

"Please take this to Severus then bring him back here. I need his assistance immediately."

Fawkes disappeared from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Discovery at Spinner's End**

"…and that is why you do not put phoenix tears in the potion after you put the dragon heartstrings in. You – Fawkes!"

Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy looked up to see Fawkes drop a piece of parchment on the potion master's lap.

Severus grabbed the parchment and read it. The writing wasn't Albus Dumbledore's, but he knew that careless scribble well enough because he saw it every time he marked one of Harry Potter's Potions essays.

The parchment read: _It hurts to know that my friends – or so they call themselves – won't write back. Apparently Dumbledore told them to let me work through my grief by myself. I _can't_ work through it by myself. I can't stop blaming myself for Sirius' death. If I hadn't been fooled by that vision, then Sirius never would've gone through the veil. And because Sirius is dead, Remus is going to die to because he's a werewolf and werewolves mate for life and Sirius was his mate. I feel terrible for causing both their deaths – even if Remus isn't dead yet. I really don't deserve to live when people are dying all around me. It's not fair. I am sick of being manipulated by Dumbledore. He thinks I have no feelings, the way he is treating me like a weapon that can be thrown away when the job is done and he can take all of the glory. And I'm sure that he showed me the true..._

Severus turned the page over to see if there was any more. Maybe the boy was more intelligent than anyone gave him credit for. And did he mean to take his own life? Severus' eyes fell on a hurriedly written note in Dumbledore's neat script.

Severus,

Something has happened to Harry and his Owl.

Please come quickly.

Albus.

Fawkes trilled as Severus stood. "Come, Draco. Let's go see what mess Potter's got himself into this time." He grasped Draco's wrist and the Phoenix's tail feathers and Fawkes flamed them to Privet Drive with a trill.

Number Four Privet Drive

Severus and Draco landed heavily in a tiny room. Severus pushed Draco aside – he had made an unbreakable vow to Rachel, promising to protect her nephew. Harry Potter was slumped ungracefully on the floor next to a bloodstained knife.

"Idiot boy!" Severus cursed, checking for a pulse to confirm his suspicion. So the boy really had taken his own life. Severus lifted the boy onto the bed and told Draco to dispose of the knife.

"Please, please don't be dead. I've failed her once already, I don't want to fail her again." Severus whispered miserably as he sat on the edge of the tiny bed.

"P...p...professor?" Harry mumbled. Severus looked up in shock. Black eyes met half-open emerald green ones.

"Ah, Harry! You're awake! How wonderful!" Dumbledore made his presence known – right before Hedwig caught fire in the cage he was standing next to. Harry's eyes were drawn to the flames that consumed the snowy bird, but Harry didn't cry out because he knew that something was about to happen. He could feel magic gathering around the cage.

Suddenly the flames stopped and all that was left was a pile of ashes in the bottom of the cage. Moments late, a white phoenix poked through the ashes and trilled gently. Harry pushed himself of the floor and wobbled over to the little bird, carefully lifting it from the melted cage. The newly born phoenix felt soft and downy in Harry's hand. He staggered back to the bed with the phoenix and sat down with his back against the wall. He petted the phoenix and waited for someone to break the silence. He didn't have to wait long.

"Where did all this blood come from, Harry?" the headmaster asked, sternly.

"Me." Harry replied simply as he scowled at the headmaster.

"Why did you attempt to kill yourself Harry? You have a duty to this world!" The headmaster wanted answers that he wasn't going to get. "Why did you tell my friends to leave me alone so I could work through my grief myself? And it wasn't an attempt – it worked."

A gasp penetrated the silent room. Until now, Draco Malfoy had been ignored, Harry being the centre of attention.

"But you've had everything you ever wanted. Why would you _want_ to die?" Draco exclaimed. Harry looked up at his arch-rival, wondering when Malfoy had become Draco in his head.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Malfoy."

"Like what?"

"I lived in the cupboard under the stairs until I got my Hogwarts letter."

"You what?!" Severus gaped at the boy petting the phoenix.

"What I'm curious about, Harry, is how you came back from the land of the dead." Albus Dumbledore interrupted before the boy could tell the two Slytherins about the treatment he had received in this house during the summers and before he came to Hogwarts.

"Yeah, that's all you're interested in isn't it, old man." Harry snarled at the headmaster. "Then you come right in and tell everybody how you saved their _precious hero_ from some tragic accident. You don't _actually_ care about me, do you?"

"Harry -"

"Shut up, old man, I don't want to talk to you!"

"Apologise now! I will not be spoken to like that! What happened to you respect for others?!"

"I'm giving you all the respect you deserve which is NONE! Now get out, old man!" Dumbledore harrumphed and walked out of the door, a mad twinkle forming in his eyes.

"Professor, can you put up silencing and privacy charms?" Snape did as he was requested after beckoning Draco over to the bed. He then pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment from a pocket in his robes.

"Is it true that Black and Lupin are mates?"

"How...what...You read that?!?!"

"Just answer the question, Potter!"  
"Yes."

"I was sent a message by the headmaster and that was the side of the parchment that I saw first. Did you really take your own life?" In reply, Harry just pointed at the massive patch of dried blood on the carpet.

"Idiot boy!"

"Didn't seem stupid at the time."

"No, but you see, I swore an unbreakable vow to your aunt. If you hadn't come back then I would've died too."

"You knew my aunt? As in not my muggle aunt?"

"Yes."

"Tell me about her?"

"Not today"

There was a short silence. "Harry," Severus began, "we will take you – perhaps to Grimmauld Place seeing as you now own that property. We cannot return to my own house as Death Eaters do know where I live. Is that satisfactory?"

"O...of course, Professor." Harry mumbled, uncertain as to why the usually dour potions master was suddenly being friendly.

"You may call me Severus, Harry."

"Yes, Prof... Severus."

Later at number 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry was settling into his new room. Severus had warded the house so only he, Harry and Draco Malfoy could enter. Draco was staying with Severus (his godfather) while his parents were on holiday in France.

Harry was completely confused. For the past 5 years, Snape and Malfoy had been nothing but nasty to him and now they were being nice. This change in behavior was going to take some getting used to. There was a quiet knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

"It's Draco....Malfoy. Can I come in?"

"Sure." The door opened slowly. Draco stood in the doorway, looking around before stepping into the room.

"Umm.... hi. I just wanted to offer a... you know... a truce. I mean, we've only hated each other since first year." Draco held out his hand to Harry. Harry beamed brilliantly.

"Of course, nut I have one condition."

"What is it?"

"You have to call me Harry."

"Alright I agree, Harry. As long as you call me Draco."

"I'm sure I can agree to that, Draco." Harry replied, still smiling.

The two teens spent the afternoon talking in Harry's room. And that was where Severus found them when he came to call them for dinner.

"So, I see the two of you are talking civilly now." Severus commented over dinner – a delicious shepherd's pie which Mipsy, Severus' house elf, had made.

"Yeah." Draco said. "Turns out that Harry knew what Dumbledork was doing.

"Really?" Severus asked, surprised that the headmaster had been that careless.

"Yeah." Harry agreed quietly. "I overheard Weasley and Granger talking about what they were going to do with their next payment from my apparent fortune that I wasn't even told about." Harry didn't even know why he was telling Severus and Draco completely, but something told him that they could be trusted.

"You can claim the Potter fortune now that you have come into your inheritance. As a mature magical creature, you are automatically an adult in our world." Severus informed the green-eyed boy.

Harry mulled over the information in his head. He could've guessed who was behind the withholding of this information (*cough* Dumbledore *cough*). Stupid old fool. Harry turned to Severus.

"Can you take me to Gringotts tomorrow? I'd really like to get _all_ my money back" Harry said innocently. A white phoenix flew in, trilling in agreement. The phoenix perched on Harry's shoulder and cocked its head at Severus.

"Alright, but don't even think about going without myself and Draco. Dumbledore will have spies and traps at Diagon Alley."

"Ok. Thank you, Severus. This is Hedwig, by the way. She used to be my owl." Harry said, petting the bird on this shoulder.

"Perhaps, if it is agreeable with Hedwig, we might flame to Diagon Alley, as both apparition and flooing are traceable." Severus suggested, looking at the phoenix. Said Phoenix cooed softly into Harry's ear.

"She thinks that's a good idea." Harry told the older man.

The next day Harry, Severus and Draco, all wearing glamours, braved Diagon Alley. Thankfully, Moody couldn't see through glamours, because they nearly ran into the man as they entered the alley. Severus quickly guided his two charges into Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

After revealing their identities and intentions, they were quickly led to a conference room in the back of the bank. The goblin, Griphook, offered them seats and refreshments before getting down to business.

"So, Mr. Potter would like access to his inheritance. Are you aware that several transactions have been made, all of which are withdrawals and a good portion of money has been squandered?"

"Yes I am but I didn't agree to any of those transactions, I didn't even know about them. Albus Dumbledore has been paying people from my account to be my friends. Is there any way to get all of the money back?"

"There is, of course, a way for Gringotts to claim back all the money and possessions - yes some of your ancestors' dining ware and furniture had been removed from your vaults – presumably Albus Dumbledore once again. When would you like us to retrieve your possessions?"

Harry looked towards Severus. "Perhaps wait until the school term has begun. It would look less suspicious."

"Halloween." Harry decided firmly. "Something always happens on Halloween – like the troll in first year!"

"Alright, Mr. Potter. We shall take back your possessions on the 31st of October. Did you have a specific time in mind?"

Draco got a mischievous sparkle in his eye. "At dinner. I'm certain that the plate cutlery and goblet that he uses are founder's era pieces, and his chair most definitely is – that's Salazar Slytherin's chair. I know the Potters are descended from at least one founder. Too rich not to be. Your family is even richer than mine. If you do it at dinner, you can make a show of it and the school will know what a fraud he is. And he'll know that he's lost his weapon." Harry grinned in reply. They left the bank after reapplying their glamours and returned to 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Professor, -" Harry began, when they arrived back at Grimmauld Place.

"Just call me Severus." The Potions' master reminded Harry gently.

"Severus, how do I get a resorting?" Severus did not expect a question like that to come out of the Gryffindor's mouth.

"A resorting?" He gaped.

"Yes." Harry told the man patiently. "I wasn't meant to be in Gryffindor but I asked the hat not to put me in... the house I was meant to be in."

"What house?" Draco asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Harry blushed and mumbled something under his breath.

"You lie!" Draco cried, leaping back from Harry.

"It's true!" Harry insisted.

"Like hell you were meant to be in Slytherin!"

"Language, Draco."  
"Sorry, Uncle Sev."

"Is it true, Harry? Were you really meant to be in Slytherin?"

"Yes, why?"

"We could've been saved a lot of pain and heartache if you had been. I wouldn't have let you return to the Dursleys. Lily's sister was incredibly unpleasant and her husband was even more so."

"Too true." Harry muttered.

"Lucius Malfoy is on the board of governors. Write to him and he can put through a request. Make sure you explain why you want a resorting." (1) Harry nodded and went to his room in search of writing materials.

Later that day, Harry had written the letter and Hedwig delivered it in a flash of flame. Harry was asleep on the couch and Severus had claimed the basement for a potions lab and was in there making potions. Draco was sitting on the chair across from Harry, curled up with a potions tome that he was unsuccessfully trying to read. He kept glancing at Harry's sleeping form and noticing things he never would've had he not become friends with Harry. He noticed the way Harry's dark eyelashes fluttered against his pale cheeks, and how the pale pink lips curved up a little when Draco leaned closer. Draco stood and placed the closed potions tome on the now vacant seat. Harry whimpered quietly in his sleep, somehow subconsciously knowing that Draco was leaving. Draco caved and sat on the floor, laying his head next to Harry's. Harry hummed happily, still asleep. Draco could feel his eyelids getting heavy, and soon drifted off to sleep with a gentle smile on his face.

(1) Lucius Malfoy is not in Azkaban and he is still on board of governors for Hogwarts.

Hey thanks for putting up with the wait. I'm not good at writing chapters. I write them on paper before I type them up so I end up doing them at school where I talk to people during breaks. I don't get much time to type them up either. I may run into a writer's block with chapter 4 – I posted this story when I had only written partway through chapter 3.

Basically, if you have an idea for what happens next, please review or send me a message.

Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far, even if you haven't reviewed. It does still make me happy to know that people are reading this.

Please, please, please review to tell me what you think. I actually wasn't sure if I should've posted this but I did anyway. If I don't get any reviews I don't think post another chapter.


End file.
